my life with vocaloid in equestria
by the mj brony
Summary: this is told in first person view it is my first story when a person who has a full life makes a wish to see his favorite vocaloid he has an amazing life with her
1. Chapter 1

My Life with Vocaloids

by the MJ brony

Today as usual it was an average day wake up go to school go back home do homework then bum around until I go to bed things have been like that ever since the day I can remember it's been like that ever since the only thing I found complete happiness in was Miku Hatsune her teal hair her voice her kind nature shes a good thing to think about I just wish I could meet her for real oh well at least i have her music i just wish there was some way she could become human but why should i dwell on what i want it was another boring morning as i heard the high pitched beep of my alarm clock i switched it off "ugh another long boring schoolday" i said as i got dressed my outfit was a usual one camo pants white tank white button shirt black fingerless gloves and a sharktooth necklece " Oh Crap IM LATE" i ran down the stairs "bye mom bye dad' i ran out the door luckily i made the bus on time there i met up with my friends nathen and jc "hey guys" i said to both of them "hey there's our knucklehead" nathen said as he pulled me in for a brohug "whats up jj" said jc  
"not much *sigh* i still wish miku was real though guys" i said as we waited for the bus "hey j we may not understand why you like miku hatsune but we got you something for your birthday" nathen said as he showed me a silver box with a white ribbon on it i immediatly opend it and couldn't beleive my eyes a miku t shirt " it's just my size thanks but who how?' " we pitched in jc pulled in most of the cash" said nathen " thank you both of you" i said as i pulled them both in for a hug "oh and heres something from Kirstie" said jc he gave me a strange star with ribbons on each point " it's a wish star it's soupposed to grant the person who has it one wish" said jc then nathen oh so gloriously chimed in " mabye you can use it to wish your girlfriend here" nathen teased " haha very funny nathen of course you'll know ill have to get my revenge" i shot him a death glare " ok you two the bus is here and we don't want to be late" " oh joy psych" i said as we both clmbed in after school was over it was about 8 when i got into bed as i sat up in my bed i thought " mabye just mabye" i took the wishing star and made my wish with all my heart and soul " i wish miku hatsune was real" after i made my wish i got into bed and let sleep take over

* * *

A/N my first story wat u guys think should i keep writing R&R its very much appriciated


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A/N hey guys mj brony here i know that it may seem weird that im an otaku but i take that with pride so no flames k? k end of A/N

* * *

as i woke up i realized it was saturday "yes no school" i said as sat up i felt something weird i immediately looked down and saw her wait this is trippy it couldn't be her let's go through the checklist teal hair? yep pigtails? yep same outfit that i usually see her in yep " it's her allright miku hatsune but how?" what i said must have woken her up cus she let out the cutest yawn ive ever heard this is so awsome but i can't act like a fanboy now what if she's scared could she be lost? that was the question that ran through my mind i don't excactly know how to tackle this situation but i gotta start somewhere "uh hi" i speak but she dosen't respond she then tilts her head and then nods then she does what i thought she wouldn't do she kissed me evan though it only lasted a second it didn't matter cause after that she said this " im sorry but there was a voice telling me that in order to understand you i had to kiss you so now i can understand english and japanese so can you" she said i still had to get over the shock of what she just told me " um okay that makes sense i guess" she then looked around the room "you have a lot of stuff" she then proceeded to take a look at everything she saw and how it worked as i got into my wheelchair she turnd around i'll never forget the look she had on her face then she asked "um are you hurt?" i looked at her confused then realized she must have not seen someone with cp bfore " oh no i have cereberal palsy which means i can't walk" her eyes then filled with sorrow then she said" oh you poor thing im sorry for asking" i didn't wanna see my fav vocoloid cry so i waved it off "it's alright you didn't know that's all" then i realized "oh um boy this is a problem" "what?" she asked " how are we gonna explain you to my parents?" "explain what son?" we both gasped crap i mutterd

* * *

A/N dun dun dun and there's the second chapter remember R&R it really helps mj brony out peace end of A/N


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys chap 3 finally up took me a while too anyway R&R oh btw one of my reviewers said it would b easier to read the story if the characters lines were separate well i would but then i would have a lot of empty space bsides u can tell wat they r sayn by thease " " end of A/N

* * *

as i stood there dumfounded by my dad being there i thought of what miku would say as i thought " um dad this is miku hatsune miku this is my father" i hoped it would break the ice " pleasure to meet you" my dad said " likewise" replied miku then my dad turned to look at me " um son when did you two meet?" i thought of a good answer to come up with " we met a few hours ago she was looking for a place to stay and being the good soul i am i decided to help her out" i knew it was a lie but i couldn't let him know the truth what would break my heart the most is miku being taken away to some lab and experimented on he thought for a good minute then smiled and said " ok i'll leave you two alone to continue what you were doing " he then closed the door and i let out a sigh of relief it was only then i noticed miku on my bed holding my luna plushy " um why do you have this?" she asked i couldn't believe it i'd have to tell miku im a brony i sat with her and let out a sigh " miku do you know about a show called my little pony friendship is magic?" she nodded " well there are male fans of the show called bronies i happen to be 1" i was about to say something but she then pulled me in for a hug " im glad you told me can we watch some episodes? " i didn't know what to say should i show her the episodes

* * *

A/N whoo boy well its up to u now should i make a chapter showing her the episodes tell me your opinions? ps yes i took part of the chapter from my life so don't judge


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys chp 4 its gonna b gr8 end of A/N

* * *

as i sat there i thought if i should show her the episodes my thoughts were interupted by miku " can we? she asked mabye it was the loving fan inside but i gave in "ok" i said " yay " she jumped on me for a hug i already fired up my ps3 so all i had to do was scroll to the videos " wich one" she thought for a second then pointed "that one" i looked to the one she was pointing at it was bridle gossip " good choice its actually one of my favorites " so i started the episode after the episode was over i asked " well what did you think?" she was on the floor laughing " oh man that was awsome" it was five minutes after that both of our stomachs growled " hehe i guess we should get something to eat" "my thoughts excactly" she replied as i went to the door i told my parents "mom dad im going out" "ok" they replied and with that me and miku were off as we came to a red light "jj?" she asked "hmm?" i responded " i just want to say from what ive seen today i found out that you have more strength than people give you credit for im proud to be your friend" if my jaw could drop it would i never thought i would hear my favorite vocaloid call me a friend so i responded the best way i could " thank you miku i feel the same way i love you miku" " i love you too" she responded we arrived at the local burger joint as we entered we looked at the menu miku decided to order first " ill just have a regular burger" the cashier nodded " ill have a plain double cheese with bacon" the cashier nodded and rang up our orders " that'll be 4.50" the cashier said i got out my wallet and paid we found a seat close to the door so my legs won't get tired going out as me and miku were eating hello/how are you came on miku and i both noticed and started bobbing our heads then we started to add some dance moves we both were in perfect sync with each move we got more into it our bodies telling a story words couldn't when the song was nearing the end me and miku were ready for the big fnish as we mad two spins we broke into a popping secton as i was popping she was spinning towards me until our hands met signalling the song was over everyone there cheerd so we both took a bow as we finished our lunch we headed back " who knew you could dance like that " miku said " one thing you don't know bout me is that i have multiple talants" i replied as we headed back to my room i pulled out the matress i had under the bed " i have an extra pillow and blanket so you can sleep with me on the matress" i told her "k" she replied as we got ready for bed i realised she didn't have anything to sleep in she got embarrassed but i waved it off "its ok ill get you some sleepwear fom my dresser then ill get you your own tomorrow " "sounds like a plan" she replied as we got into bed "good night miku i hope you enjoyed your first day here" i said " it was the best day of my life love you" she said " love you too" i replied those were our last words until we drifted to sleep

* * *

A/N wow longest chapter yet anyway R&R MJ BRONY OUT PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys *sigh* look im gonna level wit u i didn't feel like posting but u deserve it so here end of A/N

* * *

as i awoke i felt something on my side i looked to see miku holding my luna plushy sleeping i decided not to wake her so i sat up got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where my parents were "morning" i said to both of them "morning honey" my mom said as i sat down she then proceeded to ask "where's miku?" she asked as she put my breakfast on the table " still sleeping " i replied "no im not" i heard miku say as she was comming to the table she sat next to me "how was your sleep?" i asked "great thanks for lending me your luna plushy for the night" "no problem anything to help a friend" my mom and dad were shocked to know miku and i became friends "you two became friends in just one day?" my dad asked "yea it was amazing we spent some time watching mlp and generally just getting to know each other after that me and miku went to grab a bite" "you should see this guy dance" miku said as she ate her breakfast "oh stop you were better miku" i said "nu uh you were better" she replied "no you were better" we both laughed as we knew no one would win "oh son i almost forgot you have a doctors appointment today" my mom said i dropped my fork my eyes widend "they don't have to take a dna test do they?" i asked my mom nodded "yep it seems so" "ugh" i said as i plopped my head on the table "you ok jj?" miku asked "yea it's just i don't do well with dna tests i always feel like a lab rat being expramented on" i replied she put her hand on my shoulder "ill go with you then we can shop for the bed clothes i need" "thank you miku id like that what time do we leave" "bout 3" my mom said "k" i finished my breakfast miku finished after she went back to my room to see how i was doing "u ok?" she asked "y yea" i said she shook her head and sat beside me "somethings wrong tell me" i couldn't hide anything from her evan if i tried "its just i had to face medical problems before i evan died 3 times i just wish i didn't have to deal with anymore" i said miku could tell i was hurting so she took ny hand "you are strong i know it mabye not physically but in your heart" she pointed to my chest to prove her point then she checked the clock it red 3 "looks like we better get going" she said we got to the medical facility as we got checked in me and miku got some stares and a few daaws from other people "why are they looking at us like that" miku asked "probably cus they think we are a cute couple" i replied "scott" the nurse called "thats me" i said as we headed to the room we waited awhile then the doctor came in "good to see you aga" he stopped when he saw miku i decided to help "doc this is my friend miku hatsune miku this is doctor zeegler" "nice to meet you doctor" miku said "nice to meet you too any friend of jjs that is this cute deserves his affection" me and miku both blushed "doc seriously" i said "oh im just kidding" he replied the appointment went the usual way until the dna test came up "uh doc would it be alright if miku was next to me for this?" i asked "sure" he replied miku sat next to me and held my arm for the duration of the blood extraction " the test result should be here in a few minutes" he said "ok" i replied '5 minutes later' "looks like nothing new same as last year" the doctor said "phew" we all felt relief sweep over us after the doctor visit we went to the store we got to the clothe and i asked her what she wanted she took off the ones with leeks "these" she said we paid for them and headed home i had to go to school tomorrow so i asked "miku i gotta go to school tomorrow its the new semester you wanna enroll?" her eyes lit up "YES THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" we got everything settled lucky my mom double stocked on everything so supply was no problem so we got to bed "um jj?" "hmm?" i replied "can i sleep with you in your bed tonight?" she asked i smiled "of course" i scooted to one side so she could get in we both said good night to each other and drifted of to sleep

* * *

A/N phew wat a chapter huh guys? everything bout my medical stuff is true i did die 3 times but it made me into who i am so no flames anyway R&R MJ BRONY OUT PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys thank you for the reviews i may not take ur advice in this story but in future stories i will end of A/N

* * *

as usual i got up and got dressed but today today was different miku was going to school with me it still shakes me to the core imagining what will happen what will the other kids think of her i tried to put that thought out of my mind by getting ready for school miku woke up right after me we both were getting our stuff together when miku let out a sigh "whats wrong?" i asked "it's just you have done so much for me i feel like im taking advantage of you" she said that was another reason i loved her her honesty "it's ok miku you don't have to feel sad im doing this because i want to not because i feel like i have to" i pulled her into a hug it was only a few seconds but we didn't care i looked at the clock 7:20 it read "let's go we don't wanna be late" she nodded and we were out the door i caught up with miku dang she was fast "your pretty fast" i said between breaths then i heard a voice that sent shivers down me "HEY LEGS STILL MOPEING?" it was aj the school bully he loved to pick on me just because i can't walk "who is this your girlfriend ha she probably doesn't love you she just feels sorry for you" he kept laughing like it was a big joke miku saw my pain then she did something id never expected she punched him "SHUT UP i don't feel sorry for him i love him and he loves me" she said she knelt down to my level "you ok?" "yea thanks" i replied

* * *

A/N im gonna end the chapter here cus im running out of ideas till next time remember miku is always with u


	7. Chapter 7

A/N phew finally another chapter end of A/N

* * *

it was a normal schoolday for me but it was new for miku the kids kept comming up to her and making her feel welcome it was nearing lunch and me and miku were looking for a place to sit me and miku looked around "geez i don't know where to sit" "i don't know either" i replied we looked around seeing no seats available until someone shouted "HEY OVER HERE" we looked to see a blonde headed girl waving toward us we looked at eachother then decided to sit with her "thanks" i said "no problem" the girl replied "im jj and this is miku shes new here" i said as i introduced ourselves "nice to meet you both my names lily" "nice to meet you lily" we both said as we shook her hand we were eating when i heard someone talking about miku "hey did u hear about the new gir?" " yea how does she have green hair anyway what a freak hehe" i heard every word unfortunately miku heard it to she excused herself then ran to the courtyard "i better go follow her it was nice meeting you lily" i said as i ran after her it was only minutes after that that i found miku crying on the bench i walked over sat down by her side and tried to comfort her *why are you here" she asked "i was worried bout you miku" i replied "why arnt you embarrassed by me?" she said between sobs to say i was shocked would be an insult "why would i be embarrassed by the one i love" her eyes were dry but i still saw pain "i love you more than anything in the world miku" "but those girls" i stopped her "don't listen to them they don't get it i like the way you look its better than the style we have now what makes you unique is what makes you beautiful there was evan a song that described it" her eyes were filled with renewed hope "would you please sing that song for me please?" "alright but only the chorus" i replied

what makes you different makes you beautiful

whats there inside you shines right through

in your eyes i see all the love i'll ever need

what makes you different makes you beautiful to me

"that was wonderful" miku said her eyes now full of joy "im glad you feel better miku cmon we're gonna be late" we walked back into the school ready for the rest of the day i just hope shes still not upset

* * *

A/N phew another chapter done i was really emotionally charged when i made this so please review end of A/N song used what makes you different by the backstreet boys


	8. Chapter 8

me and miku were on our break from school and we were dicussing wich pony is the best benifit the mane 6 in a crisis "cmon miku u can't seriously think zecora would be best fit" i said " and why not?" she replied i froze up to say we were in a heated discussion was a big understatement we were almost on the brink of a fight "because it wouldn't make sense what if they are dealing o walked we ran into a pretty weird looking shop that said "Magical relecs you want em we got em" miku looked at the shop with excitement i looked quzzicaly at her " You wanna go in there don't you?" my only response was a nod we enterd the shop and we saw an old scraggly looking lady at the front desk "AHH hello two young souls eger to find out there true destinies" she jumped up close to us first looking at miku "ah yes i see a young vibrant soul in you" the lady said miku blushed at the compliment "but more energy is with the person next to you" miku looked questioningly "you mean jj" he said pointing to me "yes you" she said walking towards me she looked intook off the bed covers to my eyes and i gotta say i was a little creeped out "you you are something special i see a man destend for greatness" she walked over to the back and held out a star with points on each end o remembered this star "this will help you realize your destiny ill give it to you free of charge" as we walked out of the store i was holding the star in my hand i already knew what i wanted and miku knew it to i held the star like last time and utterd the words "i wish there was some way i could go to equestria with miku" i waited and nothing happened "oh well maybe it wasen't supposed to work" miku said i shrugged as a response after we went home and mind you we got everything on the list we went up to my room and prepared t watch some mlp "ow" miku yelped as she sat on my bed "whats wrong" i ased "something poked me" she replied i took off rhe bed covers to see a scroll with a red ribbon holding it together with a giant c symbol on it we knew what it was " is it?" miku asked "i..i think so" i replied "well open it" she said i opend the parchment and it read

"Dear Jj Scott and Miku Hatsune  
i understand that this may seem weird to you but we need you equestria is in dire straits  
an aciant evil has come and we need both of you to team up with the elaments of harmony to defeat him  
im sure your wondering how you will get there just go to sleep tonight and when you wake up you will be in equestria  
i await your arrival

Princess Celestia"

to say my heart jumped would be an understatement "miku were both going to equestria" i said "i know" she replied we looked at the clock and noticed it was 11  
" i guess we should be getting to bed" i said "agreed she replied we didn't bother changing we were to tired to care all that matterd was that equestria needed us and we couldn't let them down those were my final thoughts as i drifted off to sleep

* * *

A/N well guys another chapter in the books srry it took so long i was busy with school and other stuff anyways srry for the long wait anyways read and review MJ Brony Out end of A/N


End file.
